For a number of reasons including package and dosage considerations it is highly desirable to be able to form a bleaching, disinfecting, bactericidal and sterilizing formulation such as that just immediately described hereinbefore into tablet form. For the most part it has not been heretofore possible to form such a formulation into tablet form except with the use of a lubricant in the composition because the resulting tablet has been uncompressible due to the most part to adhesion to punches or dies. It is highly desirable to be able to form a tablet from such a formulation without the necessity for a costly and undesirable lubricant. Heretofore it has only been disclosed that such a tablet could be prepared by employing adipic acid as the organic acid component of such a formulation, see British Pat. No. 1,165,098 of H. T. Kirby & Co., Limited.